Twilight The story they didn't want you to read
by Thatgirlwhowrotestuff
Summary: Edward's p.o.v. who isn't remotely interested in Bella and is alot more down to earth, read you wont be dissapointed! no vamps or spoilers for later books !
1. Chapter 1

Twilight – _The story they didn't want you to read._

I still remember the first time I saw her. I was a hundred miles away. Wishing I was elsewhere and watching the clock's thick hands tick agonisingly slowly. She came through the door and her hair caught the wind caused by the fan. I thought 'She's attractive', her brown eyes and fair skin where generally attractive features. I however had very little interest in girls, and I wasn't going to start now. I listening intently to the noises about the room, the teachers, other topics of convosation but totally showed no intrest towards my new classmate. However I found her looking at me, she kept taking glimpses and I found myself feeling really awkwardly – the second the bell went I was already on my way to next lesson.

The next time I saw her was when I was talking to the woman at the offices, I had been told if I wanted to change to music – my new found interest I would have to give up chemistry, which I was suddenly ok with. "The music course is full, Mr Clarkson has already taken 3 more students than he has workplaces." She tried to explain. I nodded but didn't say anything, I had waited too long and now all the places had gone. I was a fool. It was then _she _walked in and stared me right in the face. "I'm afraid Mr Cullen, you're going to have to stay in chemistry" the office lady told me, and I heard the door slam, I turned and my new classmate had gone. I sighed, "okay." I said turning towards the door.

My next lesson was a free period so I sat alone in the rainy outdoors and reflected upon the new 'Isobella Swan' why was she taking such offence in my actions? I could sense it and but it didn't add up. I knew I was attractive, not only did I own a mirror but I had plenty of girls willing to give me compliments on my complexion, eyes and hair which was at that moment flat and stuck firmly to my forehead. I held my head in my hands and spent my free period – as always alone. I distantly heard the bell for lunch and headed towards the canteen, my thin hair had dried up slightly but my coat was still soggy so I hung it in my locker. I found my brothers and sisters at our usual table and sat and ate slowly, they didn't ask about my change in behavior but I couldn't wait to get away, everytime I looked around she was looking right back at me. I ground my teeth and as soon as I could get away I was in my car racing down the highway.

I pulled up outside my best friend, Jacob's, house. He went to a school on the reservation and I spent most of my days hanging at his place. We had the same priorities, liked the same things, there were no strings that could tear us apart from being the closest friends. After a manly welcome we sat in his damp garage with warm cans of soda. "Have you met Bella yet?" Jake asked me. I raised an eyebrow and played with my empty can, "How'dyou know her?" I asked, curiously. "She's Charlie's kid." He said. "Oh," I shrugged, "She's in a couple of my classes" I answered his original question. "She has nice skin." He commented, blushing slightly – he never noticed when he blushed because I'de never told him that he did. "Never noticed." I lied.

The next night I was ill beyond belief. My temperature rose and fell like a rollercoaster. My skin was blotchy and I had the worst migrane, my father kept me off because he knew I was ahead on my studies. I laid on my bed with a cool pack across my forehead and a hotpack on the table incase my temperature changed dramatically, I also was filled with everytype of painkiller and I had my x-box controller in my hand and my earpiece in. The day went by slowly but I beat my personal highscores and talked to some british kids on live. That night, when everything was deadly quiet I decided to take a walk. It was half 11 and nobody would miss me, I pulled my thick jacket on and poked at my bedhair in the mirror before dissapearing down the drainpipe that ran past my window. I knew where I was going but I didn't exactly know why.

The next thing I knew, I was outside Charlie Swan's house. I looked up at the whitewash walls and thought to myself 'why am I here?' Then the door moved and I ran to the side of the house unwanting to be noticed. My heart beat out of my chest and as I looked around I saw charlie coming my way. I looked above and saw the window open, I propelled myself off the flowerbox and through the window. The room I had landed in was dark and as I looked back out the window I saw charlie lean into his car and fiddle in the glove compartment. As my eyes adjusted I realised I was inside Bella Swan's bedroom and as I heard footsteps outside the door I panicked and drop rolled under her bed. Her voice was alarming to hear and at first I thought she was talking to me, until I heard her say the word "mom" My heart pounded so loud I was afraid she might hear me and I would have to explain myself.

*******************************  
thanks for reading the review button is there if you need it VVV  
dont get too aggressive with the reviews though. I'm harmless really (: x


	2. Chapter 2

My heart pounded so loud I was afraid she might hear me and I would have to explain myself. Then I began to listen to her words, although I couldn't hear the other half of the convosation I got the idea. She said "They're all really nice but.." and I could sense the pain in her voice, and I couldn't explain it. I wondered what had made her so sad but I knew it wasn't me, I hadn't been rude or any more unfriendly than I was to other people. I couldn't explain the wierd feelings she was experiencing. After she hung up and turned the light out I waited for what felt like years but couldn't of been longer than two hours, when I finally decided to roll out from under her bed I did it so quietly I didn't make a noise, then I crept to my feet and headed towards the window. A floorboard creaked ever so quietly but she turned and I swear she saw me, I panicked and jumped headfirst out of her window landing on the cold wet grass and winded myself terribly. I looked up and saw a light turn on, but thankfully a few seconds later the light went off. I groaned as I stood up, my insides were aching from the impact but I seemed to be okay, the windowledge I hit had broken my fall. I stumbled all the way home.

I decided against climbing up the drainpipe into my bedroom window, it was past midnight and I didn't want to injure myself further. I opened the door slowly but it still clicked back into place and as I turned towards the stairs a bright light lit up the dark empty space and I saw my little sister Alice stood at the top of the stairs. "Hey" I said awkwardly turning to lock the door. "Hey?" she came rushing down the stairs and when I turned back she was infront of me. "I thought you were ill?" she questioned, her eyes burning on me she held her hand to my forhead "Your so warm" she said. "I'll talk to Jacob, It's not right for him to ask you to tutor for him tonight, your sick". "I didn't tutor Jacob tonight, and he didn't ask." I corrected her, then wished I hadn't. "Then where in the hell where you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Infact, I dont want to know." She said turning towards her room, "Goodnight" she said.

I considered letting her go, but not for long enough. "What's that suppost to mean?!" I asked. She turned back "You never go out without Jake, so I'm guessing it's someone else. Someone new." She contemplated, "Bella Swan?" she laughed. "Why does everyone like her so much?" I asked, I was confused by the anger I felt deep inside me. She shrugged, "She's just the same as EVERY other girl." I said. "Goodnight Edward" Alice said before turning out of my site.

I took off my shirt and laid on my warm bed but I couldn't sleep anymore, my body ached and my mind was uncontrolled. I laid awake and tried to think of how these feelings could be percieved. I had been told loathing and love were easily misconcivable, but I didn't loathe her – I just didn't get it. She was just a normal girl, and I wasn't ready to settle for normal. I wanted someone who I was addicted to and that wasn't Bella Swan. As the starry night began to turn lighter shades of blue my door was knocked on lightly. "Come in." I requested and my father Carlisle stood in the doorway. "How you feeling?" he asked, I half sat up because it felt rude talking to people from such an undignified position, "I've felt better" I addmitted.

His eyes diverted from my face to my back, "What have you done Edward?" he asked, coming closer and examaining beyond where I could see. He gentally touched the skin on my back that burned with his touch and reminded me of the sensations of the night before. "I fell," I admitted. He shook his head, "These bruises, they're black and look serious, I should take you down to get you checked out." He insisted. "Nothing's broken, you know that." My father was a doctor and had a keen eye for injuries. "I do know that but I'de rarther check," He took his cool hands from my skin and looked concerned. "I'm fine" I promised. Eventually he spoke, "Ok, but no school today." He ordered. I could cope with that, the bright sun outside made me long to be out in the open with Jake but my back told me I wasn't up to the activity.

I slept most of the day because I had been awake all night, when I did awake Jacob called in. "Hey bro." He said sitting on the end of my bed. "Hey" I said, slapping his hand. "You alright?" He asked, his voice concerned. "Yeah," I nodded, I looked myself up and down, I felt better too. "You dont look it" he smiled feverishly. I laughed, then groaned at the pain it caused my back. "Ouch man, you look like you've really messed with yourself there" he scrunched his face. "Shut up?" I offered, "I'll be fine for tomorrow. I can't bare another day in this bed" I was telling the truth, every now and then my back ceased up and I screamed inwardly. Jake shrugged, "Move up" he grinned, I was happy as he passed me a controller that the convosation was off me and onto the british kids we were owning.

***********************  
chapter two completed! chapter three is ready to be posted. I need more hits first though :L x


End file.
